Two Truths & a Lie
by Queenbee19
Summary: Only a Candor Girl would say something like that.
1. Simple

**Simple**

It's just so simple

_Tell the Truth_

It just so black and white

_No Lies_

It's easy

_Tell me what you think of me_

A Candor Girl Would


	2. Lie to Me

**Lie to me**

"Grace"

I hate talking to the Candor Girls.

I hate that I'm one of them.

_Why would you want to be one of the Candor Girls?_

Today Kendall said I had pretty hair

I smiled because it had to be the truth

_Candor Girls are the best worst secret keepers_

Lauren told me that Rylan's boyfriend was going to break up with her

But she said not to tell anyone because it was a secret

I thought we weren't aloud to keep secrets

_They try to hard to be so honest. _

Rylan's boyfriend dumped her

She found out I knew

_Yet they try so hard to break each other_

I was honest

I fessed up

Isn't that how its supposed to work?

_They have to know everything about everyone_

Rylan won't talk to me anymore

Lauren avoids me

_So they can use it against each other_

What did I do wrong?

I told the truth

_No secrets_

I never told her I knew; not like lying right?

_There are no Secrets _

Kendall said my hair really wasn't pretty

So I quickly cut it off and curled it right and tried to make it reach approval upon realizing she never liked it

Only to realize I miss my old hair

I wish she would've just lied.


	3. Out with the Old

**Out with the old**

The New Candor Girls have arrived

The ones who think they know what it means to tell the truth

But the Old Candor Girls have figured it out

Lauren knows that no one should ever tell her anything because she'll end up telling everyone

Rylan knows if someone keeps another secret from her she'll never speak to him or her again

Kendall knows that she's a know it all, and everyone might as well hear it from the best

Grace knows she's not cut out to be a Candor Girl

The New Candor Girls have arrived

But the Old Candor Girls haven't left yet


	4. They Hurt Me

**They Hurt Me**

_"Kendall" _

I love your dress

I love your smile

I love you

All lies. Well, half-truths

Don't talk to me. I don't even know what I mean when I say these things.

I mean them (I think)

But then I un-mean them.

Your dress becomes boring

Your smile becomes just another smile

You…well I stopped loving you.

Now the statements once full on sincerity become old truths. Lies.

**Lies can hurt someone**

They hurt me.


	5. Learning

**Learning**

_"Sydney"_

_Welcome to Candor_

Where **everything is supposed to be simple now**

Everything is just **black** and white

Sydney is a New Candor Girl

And she looks to the Old Candor Girls

Because they've honest for a whole year now

She's been honest for **5 days**

Sydney admires Kendall

Kendall tells her what she thinks of her

Sydney likes Rylan

They both come from High Expectations

Sydney respects Grace

Grace used to live in the gray

Sydney gets Lauren

Lauren just wants to please everyone

Sydney wants to learn from the Old Candor Girls

But the Old Candor Girls are still learning


	6. Hope

**Hope**

"_Rylan"_

_Honesty mom, I just want honesty_

Mom didn't want me to be a Candor Girl

Because Candor Girls can't tell a lie

_I just don't want any more secrets_

I watched my blood fall into the glass

And felt myself become free

_I know I can be smart; it's not about that_

I didn't have a problem with selling my soul

It's not like the Erudite were going to do any better with it

_You don't really want to know what people think_

"Rylan, sometimes I wish you would shut up"

"I never really liked you"

"I think we need a break…it's not me its you"

_It'll hurt more when you know their not lying_

I'm still in love

But somehow it's my fault?

_It will crush you_

"I've been cheating on you. Sorry. Not really."

"I love her more"

It hurts me more.

Because now I've lost the glimmer of **Hope**

That maybe he didn't mean it

_You'll wish you were back in blue, where honesty doesn't matter_

I wish I weren't a Candor Girl

* * *

><p>thanks sooo much for the support! Ive read the reviews and special thanks to the followersfavorites! For real, thanks a ton!

xoxo Queenbee19


	7. Say it

**Say It**

We're all so scared to say

The things that are worth saying

So instead we say the things we think

Because who really thinks before they speak?

Sydney does.

Sydney thinks before she tells anyone anything

But when she does speak

She's afraid of what their thinking of her **words**

_Words_

Just words

Kendall tries

But everything she says comes out

All wrong

Rylan pretends

But she doesn't say anything worth hearing anymore

She's too afraid of heartbreak again

Grace opens her mouth

But nothing comes out when she speaks

Lauren does.

But no one likes to hear the truth

But why couldn't the Candor Girls just say what they wanted to say

Without wondering if it was what they wanted to hear

Or if it was worth hearing

* * *

><p>What do you think so far? Suggestions? Comments? Thanks a ton for reading! And thank you to my supporters!<p>

xoxo Queenbee19


	8. Lies, Darling

**Lies, Darling**

_"Lauren"_

_It's all lies darling_

Everything they said to you

Everyone who smiled at you

Every time someone told you "you're going to be alright"

_All lies darling_

Every time you told yourself you were just telling the truth

Every time you thought it wasn't going to hurt them

Everything you herd that wasn't supposed to hurt you

_Lies_

_Stop lying to yourself, darling_

You're not ok

You're sick of hiding

Sick of lying

Sick of telling the truth

When everyone thinks your just crying wolf

_Join them_

Follow the lies down the blackened path

Do what you must to make you feel

Don't think of it as lying

Just altering the truth

_Everything they told you anyway, was all lies darling_


End file.
